


Another New Year

by Kitkattu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkattu/pseuds/Kitkattu
Summary: It had been a year since the third years graduated, and over a year since Kotori had started dating the most stunning and loving of the three. Both of them love each other and their relationship, and they both loved still hanging out with the other girls of their old school idol group. But all of the girls had the same thought weighing on their mind, and Kotori could tell it was at the forefront of Nozomi's thoughts...





	Another New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maemusicmelody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/gifts).



> It's still January; I can still post this right? Haha...So late...
> 
> I hope you like it sissy! And it's probably a bit choppy, but I hope y'all enjoy it nonetheless. I just needed to write the blessed otp~

New Years; the spectacular ending to the year. A time to eat frosted cookies and drink hot cocoa next to the fireplace, all snuggled under warm blankets. A time when the snow seemed to glisten even brighter than before, and jolly laughter and clinking glasses were music to the ears. A time to gather around with friends and family alike to celebrate all that had happened, and to wonder what the future would hold. A little pocket of peace and love...

Having a person to share that connection with was even better. She supposed neither of them ever imagined that they would be together like this, though, all snuggled under the stars on a park bench. But they were, and Kotori couldn’t have been happier when she snuggled into the other girl further, the smell of incense and lavender mixing with faint hints of sugar, champagne, and pine, a now familiar warmth swelling in her chest at just how angelic she looked.

She couldn’t believe that this was their second New Years together. She didn’t quite believe it when it was their first, the memories of them being with the rest of μ’s at their group party and then hanging out and playing around the rest of the night stuck in her mind, and always replying over and over. How Umi called them shameless when they kissed as the clock struck midnight, how they both fervently protected Maki’s belief in santa and the zodiacs, the glares and little comments they gave Nico so she’d keep her mouth shut, how cute and embarrassing it was to exchange couple stories with Rin and Hanayo, and how sweet it was for Honoka and Eli to collab on their secret santa gifts to the couple beforehand, making sure their gifts were cute matching scarves and cupcakes, and making sure the girls had a bit of time to themselves admist everything else. How chaotic but heartwarming the whole party went, with its terrible games and incredible food, and everyone saying how thankful they were to be a part of such an amazing group. A few tears shed, many hugs given, and then it got so late and the party was over. Everyone left in one big cluster, Eli and Kotori making sure everything was locked up as they left the school building and closed the gates, and then she was wrapping her arm around Nozomi’s as they left to have the night of their lives...Their sweet kisses under the soft snowfall were forever in her heart, and their cuddles in Kotori’s room and falling asleep together just made everything that much more perfect…

She let out a breathy sigh as the memories flooded in, snuggling closer to her beloved and moving a few stray strands out of her face. This year, though getting the third years together was a tad difficult with them going to college in different places, they still had a grand party at the school, her mother being very nice to allow the alumni back on school grounds for a whole night. Nozomi looked so happy to have everyone together again, at least for a night, the way her eyes lit up as they sat around their old clubroom table just like before, and Kotori felt the same sentiment. It was as if nothing had really changed. Everyone just had different stories to tell; different things to get excited about or argue over, but it was all the same reactions done by the same people. The only thing that had really changed at all about all of them was that their schedules had changed, everyone being so busy nowadays. Whether it was college, 3rd year worries, or just a string of club activities and work, everyone never had the time to be in the same place at the same time. It only made their little winter reunion all the more special.

But then the night had drawn to a close so soon, time just flying by once again, and everyone was a bit hesitant to part ways. Kotori, Honoka, and Umi, had made sure that everything was locked up and secure, before they stood with the others to just stare at the school for a bit. It was as if everyone was thinking the same thing, having the same feeling… But none of them dared to say the thought aloud. They knew they would be back here again next year. And the year after that, they could just go to Maki’s winter house, or rent out a hotel ballroom, or meet up at a nice restaurant, or anywhere; just anywhere… They would all meet up again. They all knew that; deep within their hearts they knew that. So they all parted with that thought in mind, Honoka making Kotori swear that she’d be around tomorrow for dinner and sweets, while Nozomi insisting that she wouldn’t miss Eli and Nico’s reservation at a nearby restaurant for the world.

Then one by one they all parted, sharing more hugs and tearful farewells, before the youngest members left, then her best friends, and then Nozomi’s own, and then it was just them. They had walked Eli to her hotel, and now they were standing on the sidewalk, walking down busy city streets hand in hand. Everyone else around them walking along back home or partying outside starting to die down, establishments starting to clean up and close.

“I suppose we won’t be able to get an early morning snacks like last time, huh?” Kotori inquired, giggling to herself, remembering how they had gotten little lattes last New Years from a nice cafe they stopped by. But she supposed they had stayed with the others longer than last time, saying more lengthy goodbyes, so it was possible the little place was closed.

“I suppose so, Kotori-chan…” Nozomi replied simply, quickly gazing and smiling at her girlfriend before looking back ahead of them; at all the other people laughing as they walked by, all the shimmering lights above them that were left up from all the Christmas celebrations to keep the streets looking bright and merry. She had been like that since they had dropped Eli off; kind of quiet and lost in her thoughts. Kotori knew she was either just lost in the moment or pondering something important, the small smile on the older girl’s face indicating that it wasn’t anything too terrible on her mind. It was actually a bit nice to see her like this for a moment; all sides of Nozomi were beautiful, but her quiet and thoughtful sides only really came out when she wanted to preserve memories or recall others. She looked so beautiful in that moment. With that fond look in her eyes, small smile soft and serene looking, and her gaze just seemed to glide from one thing to another; like she was surveying the entire word in her mystic emerald eyes, until it finally landed on something, where then she would just pause and soak everything in. She had done it earlier, looking at everyone in the clubroom just having the time of their lives, and then her gaze landed on Kotori, and she pressed her forehead against the other’s and just breathed in the moment.

This time, her eyes caught the stars, pausing right outside the entrance of a small park to look up at all of those tiny glittering beacons. Her grip on Kotori’s hand tightened and she breathed in deeply, a light breeze swirling around them. Kotori couldn’t help but do the same, wanting to be in the same moment her girlfriend was in, just enjoying listening to the quiet rustling of leaves and soft city sounds surrounding them…

“...Kotori?”

“Hmm?” She opened one of her eyes and glanced at her girlfriend. The other hadn’t moved an inch though, so she returned back to her tranquil state of listening. “What is it Nozomi?”

“...I didn’t really wanna leave.”

That caused Kotori to open her eyes completely, chuckling under her breath before looking over at Nozomi, ever the concentrating being on her thoughts and words. Kotori would’ve believed she was a statue if the other hadn’t started rubbing her thumb over the back of her hand. “I don’t think any of us wanted to, Nozomi. We had to though; my mother wouldn’t have liked it if we stayed there the whole night. We’re supposed to be on break ---”

“No, I-I know...I know.” The older girl sighed, slowly opening her own eyes before gazing down at her girlfriend, Kotori’s own gaze softening as a hint of sadness seemed to glint off of them. Her smile was forever pleasant, but Kotori knew that it had dropped a bit of its color. Even as she spoke her words sounded a bit more somber, and that wasn’t exactly the mood either of them wanted to start the New Year off with. At times of reflection like these, though, she supposed that it would end up making you feel a bit down.

“I just mean,” Nozomi continued, leading Kotori into the secluded little park and the young girl following along effortlessly, gaze straight ahead of her again, “That I didn’t wanna leave all of _that_. It’s been so long since all of us ‘ave been able to get together in one place. We’ve all just been so busy with work and school, trying to prepare for our futures and everything, that it’s hard to just stand still or make time for anything else. I always plan out dates with you, and I always try to make arrangements to hang out with Eli and Nico whenever I can, but I rarely see any of the others. Sometimes when I visit your house Honoka and Umi will be there, and I might have time during my day to text or call the others, but actually seeing them...Seeing all of them in the clubroom together just felt like a dream. Everyone just seemed so happy and bright, and the night ended so soon…”

“...And you wanted to stay in the moment forever.” Kotori finished the other’s thought, giving Nozomi her warmest smile, before sighing as she stopped them in their tracks under a lampost. Nozomi looked back at her, and it seemed her own sadness was being reflected in this amber eyes, sighing through her nose and moving a few strands of greyish brown hair.

“I-I’m sorry, Kotori-chan. I shouldn't talk like that ---”

“It’s fine, Nozomi. I want to know what you’re thinking, and I feel so lucky that you’re able to talk to me like you do.” She stated, gripping Nozomi’s hand a bit tighter as she talked. After a pause it was Kotori’s turn to sigh, looking up at the lampost. “...If anything, I share the sentiment. I’m busy with work and end of the year things, but I always try to make time to go on dates with you and help Honoka and Umi in the student council whenever I can. Hanging out with my best friends outside of school is such a luxury, and I rarely have time to talk to the younger girls unless I squeeze in a few texts or they stop by the cafe. And I only see Nico and Eli whenever they pop in to see you…” Kotori trailed off, expression falling to just a simple smile, now looking she was lost in thought...

“...I honestly wish we all had more time to get together.” Nozomi added, Kotori looking over at her to see her staring at, not the lampost, but the stars once more. Her expression had fallen entirely, smile gone, her eyes glistening and watery-looking. “We’re all so busy nowadays, huh? Everyone just always has something coming up, or something got in the way, or it slipped their mind because everything else in their mind is just crowding their thoughts. And I know it’s nobody’s fault; it’s all a part of growing up. Life just gets more intense and there’s less time for things like this…” Nozomi closed her eyes, a tear slowly trailing down her cheeks as she took a deep breath.

“Nozomi…” Their handhold becoming so tight that the younger girl just noticed their knuckles turning white, brows furrowing as she looked at her troubled girlfriend. She knew that they were all thinking the same thing as they left the school; everyone wanted the night to last just a little longer. But to see her girlfriend so caught up in these painful thoughts made her regret ever bringing it up and urging the conversation on. But she also knew that, even if it hurt, it was important to let these feelings out. It was always sad to part from everyone, whether she knew that she was going to see them again or not, but…

“W-We’ll always have time, Nozomi.” She blurted out after a moment, wrapping her other arm around Nozomi in a half hug, nuzzling her head into her shoulder. She felt Nozomi tense at that, amber eyes watering as they looked into the emeralds staring at her. Her chest felt tighter as she saw such a concerned expression on her partner’s face, but she was probably giving her the same look, except she was trying her best to keep her tone chirpy and her smile ever soft. “Even as all of us keep getting busier, whether with school or work or just life in general, w-we’ll always try to make time for this. Maybe it’ll be shorter; maybe just a few hours or even a few minutes, we’ll always make time for each other. I believe that we’re so dedicated to each other now, and we love each other so much….” She paused to take a deep breath, letting go of Nozomi’s hand so she could bring her in for a big hug, now resting her head on her chest as a few tears spilled from her eyes. “W-We’re a big family, remember? μ’s is a family that we all cherish, and we’re devoted to it and would never give up on it…Even when we’re all old and gray, we’ll still find some way to see each other; I just know it...”

“K-Kotori…” The older girl was at a bit of a loss for words at all of that, staring at her girlfriend in silence for a moment. She didn’t mean to make Kotori upset with all of this, but the girl’s tear-filled words did warm her heart, even as her chest tightened at seeing such a hurtful sight. She was right, after all, and Nozomi couldn’t help but sigh at how ridiculous it was, getting upset over a problematic situation that would never exist. Of course they would see each other again; this family she loved so much…

“Goodness, I made you worry too much for nothin’.” She spoke in a light voice, wrapping Kotori in her arms and pulling her closer.

Kotori shook her head at the statement, “No it isn’t nothing, Nozomi. You were worried about something, and that something was really important and it made you look so sad. I just wanted to help you ease your mind, but I think I just made you more upset too. For that, I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, hun, you didn’t make me upset at all. I’m sorry if all of my talk and expressions made you upset; I just needed some reminding of how sweet and dedicated my family was to get me out of those dumb thoughts.”

“Well, I hope I did a good job of doing that then.” Kotori replied, bring one of her hands up to boop Nozomi’s nose, a slight pout on her lips. But it was a playful look, her smile becoming stronger at the sight of Nozomi’s own growing on her face, both of them sniffling and giggling at that. As if that whole conversation didn’t take place; as if no tears were just shed and no problems had arisen in their minds. The sky seemed to lighten a bit even, though that just meant they were out for too long. But, as both girls looked at the sparkling stars start to fade a bit, their inky backdrop turning a dark grey, they both wanted to believe in their minds that it was the gods blessing their little exchange with the beginning of a bright new day.

“Hmm...I’m not sure if I’m a hundred percent convinced though.” Nozomi hummed out after a moment as her eyes were back on Kotori, her smile becoming a small smirk.

Kotori only chuckled, already knowing what she wanted even before she asked, “What will it take then, Nozomi-chan?”

“Hmm, well, perhaps a nice little treat. Something simple; something sweet…~”

“Hehe, well, anything for you, my love~”

A light blush came to Nozomi’s cheeks at that, the use of lovey-dovey nicknames in such a teasing tone from such a sweet girl always making her a bit flustered. But, before she can retort with anything, she’s already getting her wish, Kotori standing on her tiptoes to give her a soft kiss on the lips. She kissed her back instantly, hugging her a bit closer, the taste so sweet and the moment feeling so warm…

But it’s gone as soon as it came, both girls giggling, Kotori grinning at the pleased smile on Nozomi’s lips. “Was that sweet and simple enough, Nozomi?”

“Well...It was very nice.” The older girl complimented simply at first, her cheeks a bright pink, “B-But I suppose I should reward you for being so...Generous and kind to bestow such a nice gesture on me.”

“Oh really?” Kotori chirped excitedly, “What exactly would you like to give me then?”

“Well...Somethin’ like this.” And the older girl goes for another kiss, bending down and using one hand to cup her girlfriend’s cheek, deeper and more passionate than the first. And it was Kotori’s turn to blush at such a move, though quickly humming in happiness into it, returning the kiss with gusto, her arms moving up to wrap around Nozomi’s neck.

After what seemed like eternity they finally parted to breathe, pressing their foreheads together and gazing sweetly into each other’s eyes.

“...We’ll always be here for you, Nozomi...And I’ll be by your side for as long as you’ll have me.”

“Well, I planned on doing the exact same thing, Kotori. I want to be by your side forever...Though I’m glad to hear you say it too.”

“Me too..." Another deep kiss, both of them giggling and humming into it, both of them thinking the other was just so warm and felt like there were small fireworks going off in their mouths and in their hearts. They barely parted when Kotori whispered against her lips, "Happy New Year, Nozomi.”

“Happy New Year, Kotori. Here’s to many more to come…”


End file.
